Murderess
by SwiftlyFallen4Romance
Summary: Bella's a mystery; young sexy, independent, & lonely. With no family and no friends she never expected her job to be hard. What happens when she makes friends, finds a family and starts to fall in love? The normal life she begins to find and the secret life she wants to leave behind are on a slow collision course and she's trapped in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Proulouge

She was a vision in black as she sat alone in the bar. The only pop of color comes from her red bottom heels. She sips on her drink with out a care in the world. She has no family and no friends for her line of work leaves no time. She grew up in a orphange until she grew tired of being used and abused deciding to runaway. She started her own business one night after a few too many drinks, a woman offered to pay her to seduce her husband and photograh it so that she could use it to file for divorce. Femme Fatals was a legit business on paper, but the lengths that she sometimes went to where anything but legal. Business transactions where as descret as can be to keep her identity secret. Ava Frost is her alias, but to the government Isabella Swan is one in the same. Clients only came to her by referal for the high profile and dirty jobs, others met her in dark cornors of bars and resturants. No words about the actual job were to be exchanged, to the outside world it appearred to be a casual dinner date or a night of with a girlfriend. All the information shed need to get the job done was left inside a manilla envelope in a box wrapped like a present.

Definitions:

Muderess: a woman who murders

Femme Fatale: an attractive and seductive woman, esp. one who will ultimately bring disaster to any man or woman who becomes involved with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I sat waiting at the bar, nursing my drink, causally glancing at the clock every so often. My appointment was running late and I began to wonder if they changed their mind. To most it would seem like time wasted, but with a retainer of $1,000 just for a consultation I couldnt be mad. Whether the clients showed or was disappointed there was no refund given ever. Just as I downed my drink and stood up the bartender came over with a box wraped in red ribbon. "Excuse me miss a young woman asked me to give you this and wish you a happy birthday" I took the box without a thank you, threw a twenty down for the drink and walked out the door making the men stop and stare as I exited. I held an air of confedence mixed with the right amount of edge that commanded the attention of most men and some women. I slid into her car gracefully put it in gear in speed out of the parking lot heading to her downtown loft. I gave the valet her keys as he greeted me with the usual "Good Evening Miss Frost." I bowed her head slighty in acknowledgement and breezed through the lobby to my private elevator.

Taking advantage of a free evening I dressed comfortably in sweats and a sports bra, then pluged my ipod in pressing play to have Stay by Rihanna and Mikky Echo come through the speakers in everyroom of the apartment. I began to prepare a simple chicken ceasar salad singing along with the music and going through mail. It wasn't much just bills and a few guilty pleasures. Grabing the Cosmopilitain magazine and packages from Unbound and LeParcel, I set them down on the glass coffee table to go through. Back in the kitchen I placed a silver tray on the counter and plated my dinner. Adding a glass of white wine to the tray along with a napkin and fork I then grabbed the box I recieved from the bar and headed back into the living room. Once I was settled in indian style upon the white leather sofa I pulled the ribbon lose and watched as the sides of the box fell down to reveal a flash drive on a pedestool. Reaching for my laptop and plugging it in I pushed a button to turn on my 90" plasma flat screen mounted onto the brick feature wall. Clicking on the remote to activate the connection between tv and laptop, I began to eat while waiting for the files to upload onto the computer and television screen.

Opening the first file which was a video file, I watched as she continued eating. The woman on screen intoduced herself to be Samantha Prue. Samantha was married to a man named Daniel Prue after meeting him on vacation the summer before college. Twelve years and three kids later she was no longer in love, not with Daniel anyway. Mrs. Prue was now in love with Vanessa Cellars her 54 year old gynocologist. Hence her reason for wanting to a divorce. Problem? Mr. Prue is a celebrity divorce attorney, and he is very good at his job. When word gets out that his wife is leaving him and planning on taking the children to be with another woman things could get ugly. She's afraid of losing her kids and being broke because of his connections. So my job is to provide her with enough blackmail material juicy enough to make him do just about anything she wants. If I decided to take this case I'm looking at making 5,000 and even though I know thats just the starting offer I'm to smart to be greedy. I go through the rest of the files to find pictures of her husband his schedule and a ton of other information some of it important most of it not, when I come across a note stating that she found a stash of BDSM porn in his office. I start to formulate a plan in my head when I see that Mr. Prue doesn't like to dominate, he likes to be dominated.

The next day I took a walk through the park before making my way to my favorite shopping mall. Everything needed for this job I could find here. First I went into the wig shop and tried on several wigs before narrowing the selections down to a medium length honey blond wig with side swept bangs and a long black one with cruved bangs. Liking the look of the lather I purchased it. Before heading to the next shop on my list. Thanks to my subsciption to Unbound and Fifty Shades of Grey, I wasn't completely clueless as to what I was looking for when I entered Tandi's Sexcentials. I went straight for the Bondage sextion and grabbed any and everything I felt I may need before going into the lingerie side of the store. I thought that I handled the toy department pretty well, but I was slightly overwhelmed buy the amount of latex and leather. I didnt let it show though, I made my purchase and decided to splurge a little on myself. A&R Boutiqe was like my little slice of heaven. Everything was white and silver, black and white photos graced the walls and music played softly though the speakers.

I was browsing the cocktail dressing when a man brushed passed me leaving a sexy sent lingering behind him. Turning to look his way the profile I got was enough to make me lick my lips and when he spoke my breath caught in my throat. I got a hold of myself as a tall blond came out the back and took his hand and resumed looking at the dresses. I grabbed a couple and a black pinstripe pantsuit I felt may come in handy for work. I went to the shoes next but nothing new caught my eye so I made my way to the register where a pixie was talking animatedly to the handsome stranger and beautiful blond. "...so anyway like I was saying Jasper and I would love to adopt the puppy, OMG I can't wait I have to go shopping and get stuff for it. Oh, and I have to pick out a name and so ma...", I cleared my throat to get her attention but all I did was alert the stranger to my presence as he curiously checked me out and the blond just glare. His gaze made me blush and heat up, hers reminded me who I was. So I slammed down my hand on the counter and shouted "EXCUSE ME" to the blabber mouth in hopes to get her attention. Started she began to apologize but I cut her off, "No need for apologizes just hurry and ring my stuff up, you may not have anything else to do besides socialize but I actually have a life I would like to get back to sometime this year."

Thankful that she quitely rang my purchase up I pulled out my American Express card to pay, but blondie opened her mouth "I'm sorry but we dont accept American Express cards in here" I rolled my eyes and pointed at the sticker on the door, "It says right there that you do" and tried to hand it over to the pixie staring at the blonde confused. "Rose we do accep..." "Sorry what I ment was our credit card machine is down so we cant accept that form of payment" I huffed more than slightly agitated, glaring I asked " Can you hold these while I run to an ATM then?" "No store policy states that we can not hold any items, any items left behind when and customer exits will be returned to rack becoming available to all other shoppers." Says the one I now know as Rose, mentally I think about adding her to my Hitlist but decide against it."Fine will you accept a check?" Pixie speaks up before Rose and states that she will.

So I make out s check for $759.60, set it on the counter, grab my bags and walk out. I'm almost to the door when a hand touchs my shoulder. "Excuse me miss but you left your card." I turn to find the handsome man from the counter holding it out. I accept it as pixie and blondie watch on, blondie looks less than pleased. Smirking I take the card brushing my hand with his giving us both a static shock. I blush and he chuckles. "By the way I'm sorry about my sister back there, I'm Edward Cullen." "No worries...Swan...Isabella...Bella Swan...sorry..." Mentally Im slapping myself for the stupid James Bond name thing and giving him my real name, while hes laughing, displaying s gourgeous smile. Brain farts and not good in my line of business and I get a feeling that would happen alot around this guy. "So, Ms. Swan can I take you. . ." "No sorry I cant I'm busy" I blurt. "Uh, okay, um you didnt let me finish, how do you know your busy? "I just do. Im a very busy person with a crazy schedule so I wont have time to watever it is your asking me to to" "But..." "speaking of crazy busy schedules, i have to go, uh, like now, so... yeah ok bye."

I take off shaking my head awkwardly running facefirst into the door. Next thing I know bloods running down my nose. I reach up to touch it which brings tears to my eyes making them more blurry than before. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, owwwwwwww" is all I hear coming out of my mouth. Edward is kneeling next to me telling me to kept my head back, using the shirt off his back to stop the bleeding. "Well Ms. Swan, looks like you've gone and broke your nose" "How do you know that, what are you a doctor or something?" "Actually, yea I am a doctor or something." Being stubborn I stand and bend down to pick my bags up but I fall foward, only to have him catch me before I hit the ground, face first. Slightly dizzy I try to push myself away only to sway back and have him catch me again. "Your balance is off you need to sit for a minute you hit you head twice pretty hard. You may have a concussion, I can reset your nose here and you'll have some swelling but you shouldn't drive and you shouldnt be alone. Is there anyone you can call?" I shake my head no and immediately reget it. "No, I walked was going to call a car service to get me, and I dont have anyone to call." I wince because I sound like the nanny then groan from the pain of trying to srunch up my face before I start speaking again. "Can you take me home please?" I ask, because as much as I hated to ask or admit it, he was right.

A/N:

Packages are from real websites for those of you who dont know them. LeParcel is a website where you can order pads, tampons, and/or pantyliners and have them shipped to your house or where ever once a month around the time that you need them. They also include a gift of chocolate and a mystery gift which varies. Sometimes it can be cosmetics or sometimes jewelry. Unbound is better way to discover and enjoy erotic products .Every three months they send a thoughtfuly curated box of favorite erotic products The products in the box and content on the website are inspired a new sexy theme each quarter. This is what comes in the box

several tested (and adored!) products

inspiring erotica

thoughtful guidance

extra swag

Hope you enjoyed please comment and review.


End file.
